Farewell
by TheSeventeenthDoctor
Summary: It is hard to go away when you really love someone, but everything can change if you know for sure that they will be all right.


**Disclaimer****: All the characters are owned by Katsura Hoshino.**

It was a stormy night, and everything was pitch black. Suddenly the room became bright lighted and a thunderclap was heard. I went up to the window. The rain was pouring down, and strong, cutting wind was blowing, bowing down the trees. The weather outside was raging. I would never go out in a night like this.

There was certainly a person who would though. I saw a tall and thin silhouette in front of the house and immediately recognized the person whom it belonged to. I knew it could be only Yuu. He was standing in the garden shivering with cold and looking at the dark sky that stretched to the very horizon. Blasts of biting wind froze him to the bone. I could not see his face from the window, but I was sure that he was crying. Was he thinking about me? I hope he was not. These thoughts would be just pointless. Grieving for someone who is not even there for you is always vain.

I got down the stairs and I went out of the house. Heavy streams of rain were not able to reach me. They could not do me any harm. But Yuu was more vulnerable. He was alive. I did not wish that he fell ill, so I tried to pull him by the sleeve. Just another wasted effort. I do not find this fair. Why did this cold water have the privilege to touch him while I did not have any?! It certainly seemed very wrong to me.

I stood in front of Yuu staring at his face, begging that he should go to a shelter. Obviously my voice could not reach him. The tears were running down his face merging with raindrops. As the wind tousled his long dark hair, I heard him whispering my name. I winced at this sound. Did he know I was still stalking him? It used to annoy him greatly. Angry Yuu is cute. Well, to be more accurate, he is always adorable, whatever mood he is in.

Yuu was quivering with chill. I desperately wanted to cover him up with a warm coat and take him home. I put my hands on his shoulders, and for a moment it seemed like he felt the connection. No, Yuu, that was no illusion. He looked through me with pain in his eyes. That gave me a terrible heartache. I love you, Yuu, and I know that you are sorry. I am sorry too. Please stop blaming yourself. This gloomy stormy night bringing back sad memories would finally be over. Damned darkness always chases the brokenhearted, but it does not last long.

All of a sudden, I caught sight of a figure approaching us in the dusk. Yuu was always aware of everything, so he must have noticed that presence. He tried to wipe his eyes and not to shudder. He almost succeeded in pretending that he was fine. Fortunately, the person who came up to him could see through it.

"BaKanda," Allen Walker called him, "why the hell are you standing in the rain?! Are you freaking mad?!"

"Tch. It's none of your business, shitty bean spout," Yuu replied turning away his head. I perfectly saw that he was grateful, but he still played irritated. He terribly lacked self-confidence and was awfully reserved, though he was not a child anymore.

"Let's go home, bad-tempered idiot!" Allen tried to take Yuu by his hand, but the latter managed to avoid it. He never acted maturely enough, he had not changed with time.

"Piss off, easy-going bastard!"

Well, Yuu have always been kindness itself. I realized I was smiling. My feelings for him will never change. Yuu is my very first friend and my first enemy as well, he is the one I loved, the one I hated, and somehow the only person I fell for again. Nobody could compare to him. He is forever my most special, beloved, and precious one.

I followed Yuu and Allen home. They sat down next to the fireplace. I was happy that Yuu was safe now.

"BaKanda, take your wet clothes off. You will fall ill," Walker said.

"You pervert! There's no way I'm getting naked in front of you!"

I knew Yuu was shy, but I almost forgot that he was also stupid: such words easily let his confusion show, and he did not even notice it.

"Who cares, silly moron? I won't even look at you!" Allen was no good at lying either. They both were idiots, that is what made these two a perfect match for each other.

"But you are looking at me, if you can see my clothes are wet, stupid bean sprout!"

"That's not that kind of look, idiot! I'm not checking you out or something!"

"See? It wasn't me who put it that twisted way!"

"Which freaking twisted way?! Tell me, BaKanda?" Walker was pissed-off showing his dark side.

"Never mind, bean sprout!" Yuu blushed and looked away. How cute.

"No offense, BaKanda, but your dullness goes way too far!"

"Tch. I see you miss my underworld insects more than I could imagine…" Yuu took out his mugen ready to resort to the Innocence.

"One more word – and I'll tie you with my crowned clown belt, then drag you to bed!"

"How dare you, bean sprout?! Is this what you are fantasizing about?!" Yuu questioned, indignant.

"You're getting it wrong, BaKanda!" it was Allen's turn to redden. "It's not about sex! I am simply worried about you!"

"I don't remember asking you to worry."

"I can't stand you, moron! I'll leave the room for several minutes, so you'd better change into your pajamas and go to bed," Walker said completely irritated and went out the door.

Yuu started undressing, amusingly sniffing. His movements were slow: he was tired and apparently did take a cold. I was sitting next to him on the bed trying to catch his eye. I did once, and it sent shivers up and down my spine. I felt incredibly alive. Yuu gave me back a strange puzzled look, as if he were able to see me and then crawled into bed, curling up under the blanket.

Walker came back in the room in about two minutes.

"So, BaKanda, did you succeed in changing your clothes?" Allen asked sarcastically. For there was no replay, Walker added, "Are you already sleeping?"

"Nope."

"Are you alright, BaKanda? Your cheeks are almost crimson!" he exclaimed worried.

"I'm just fine, please piss off," – Yuu muttered without even opening his eyes. Allen signed, went up to Yuu's bed and felt his forehead.

"You have fever, idiot! Does your head hurt? Are you feeling sick or dizzy?"

"Piss off, bean sprout. Leave me alone," was the usual "polite" reply.

"Hang in there, moron, I'll bring a wet towel to put on your forehead!"

"No way."

"Shut up, BaKanda, nobody asked your damn opinion!"

When Walker came back, Yuu had already felt asleep. Allen carefully put a wet towel on his forehead and started stroking his long silky hair. He also steeped in slumber soon lying on Yuu's chest. When he started tot groan, Walker woke up.

"Alma…" Yuu said. He was having one of these nightmares again. It made me sad as I never wanted to cause him any pain.

"That's alright, BaKanda, he has gone to heaven, you know…"

That was actually wrong, I still was there never able to leave, but that was the right thing to say. Allen tenderly took Yuu's hand, interlacing their fingers. That seemed to calm him down.

I glanced at the clock. Several hours were left until the dawn. I stared at Yuu and Allen. They looked peaceful and happy. I could almost feel the warmth spreading inside of my non-existent body making my phantom heart beat faster. The storm outside was raging, but this house was a perfect shelter. Softly illuminated by a warm light from the fireplace, it felt snug and cozy. I was really relieved. Yuu would be fine. Now I knew that for sure.

As the morning came, I went outside and finally disappeared going to faraway long-awaited heaven.


End file.
